Casey Wondered
by ReversedSam
Summary: Casey Wondered... Femslash. Don't like? I'd suggest not reading then.


**Title**: Casey Wondered...  
**Author:** Reversedsam  
**Pairing**: Alex/Casey  
**Rating**: NC-17 - I won't even pretend there's a plot.  
**Summary**: Casey wondered…  
**Disclaimers**: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight. All mistakes and British spellings are mine.

**A/N**: I know given show cannon this pairing is pretty impossible. But it absolutely shouldn't be, if only for the complete ADA hotness.

* * *

Is Alex Cabot a top or a bottom?

Casey Novak had wondered what the answer to that particular question was more times than she cared to remember. Alone in her office, on her lunch break, every time she saw ADA Cabot own a courtroom, in the cab on her way to work, in the shower, alone in bed as her hips bucked and she moaned Alex's name.

Now, trapped between her living room wall and Alex's glorious body, she found out, in the most delicious way possible, that Alex Cabot was indeed a top.

Alex kissed like she did everything else. Perfectly. With confidence and passion. Casey melted in seconds, whimpering as her tongue was teased, then shuddering as her bottom lip was softly bitten.

Alex's hands were everywhere, gliding over her, teasing skin, removing clothes. Casey tried to reciprocate, she wanted Alex naked, needed to feel that flawless skin against her own, but Alex's touches were far too distracting. And as her shirt hit the floor and Alex's lips moved over the swell of her breast, she had no choice but to give up and simply feel.

Her skirt went next, leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra and panty set and she bit her lip as she watched Alex's heavy lidded eyes trail over her. She felt it like a touch, goose bumps breaking out all over. God, she needed more, much more.

"Please, Alex..." She made a desperate plea, her hands once again trying to rid Alex of her clothes, only to be batted away. And with the sexiest smile Casey had ever seen, Alex began to slowly remove her own clothes. Her eyes never leaving Casey's, watching, and loving the reaction's she drew from her fellow ADA as she slowly revealed herself to hungry green eyes.

Groaning, low in her throat as Alex finally pressed her perfect body against her, a long, toned thigh slipped between her own and Casey was lost. She'd never felt anything as incredible as Alex Cabot. Her head fell back, hitting the wall with a soft thud as Alex's mouth found her breast, her bra slipped away under the blonde's magic fingers and her knees gave out as Alex wrapped those heavenly lips around a nipple.

"Oh...fuck...Alex...yes...." Casey moaned, back arching, offering herself to Alex's talented mouth.

Alex tightened her hold, pinning Casey to the wall as her teeth grazed and her tongue soothed, a slow trail of her lips later and Casey's other nipple was nipped gently, then flicked teasingly. The attention leaving the red head moaning incoherently. Grinding onto Alex's thigh, hands in Alex's silky blonde tresses, making sure that sublime mouth of hers stayed exactly where it was.

A disappointed whimper filled the room as Alex moved her mouth north, over the pale skin of Casey's neck, her lips tracing along that perfect jaw line to torture an ear lobe.

"God, Alex, please..." Casey begged desperately.

"Please what?" Alex purred as she teased a finger across the front of Casey's panties, enjoying the full body shudder her actions produced. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Casey almost came as Alex spoke. Alex Cabot didn't swear. Hearing her do so here, now, like this, was almost too much. A long, low moan escaped her and she hooked a leg around Alex's thigh, pulling her closer, wanting as much contact as possible.

"Do you want my fingers inside you?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me, Casey. Ask me for it." Alex husked as her fingers slid teasingly into Casey's panties.

The feel of Alex's fingers teasing her was too much to handle and Casey gave in instantly, begging in a low moan.

"God, please Alex, fuck me."

It was Alex's turn to gasp as she finally slid her fingers into slick, wet, heat. Moaning herself as she felt the affect she'd clearly had on the red head. "So beautiful." She hummed before capturing those perfect lips with her own once more; she swallowed the moan Casey released as she finally slid two fingers inside. Slowly. Deeply.

"God..." Casey trailed off; all her energy focused on the incredible feeling of Alex's fingers inside her, setting the perfect rhythm. Her hips moved in time with the slow, deep thrusts as Alex's mouth moved across her neck. She couldn't breathe; she was on fire. Fingers moved faster and her body tightened, she knew she wasn't going to last long. "Alex..."

"Come for me." Alex commanded and a thumb passing over her clit proved her undoing. She groaned Alex's name out as her body shook and trembled its way through orgasm.

She buried her face in Alex's neck as the aftershocks made her tremble. Soft, gentle touches and soothing words easing her down from the most incredible high she'd ever felt. Long minutes later, when she could breathe and see again. Casey stared at the blonde in disbelief. "Wow..." Was her uncharacteristically inarticulate summation. No one had ever got reactions like that from her body before.

With a teasing smile Alex slid her fingers into her mouth, her eyes fluttering closed, a low moan escaping her, robbing Casey's breath all over again and with a growl, Casey reversed their positions.

It was time for Alex Cabot to discover that Casey Novak was a top too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
